My Angry Little Czarnian Sister
by Copperhead4
Summary: "Wally didn't share much of a resemblance to his sister but there were two good reasons for that. Firstly she was adopted, secondly she was an alien." A story introducing the DC comics character of Xiomara Rojas a.k.a. Crush into the Young Justice universe.


**Why Can't I Go?**

* * *

_Today was the day._ Wally thought.

The red-haired boy raced around his room gathering up his clothes in a haste to get ready for the day. Normal Wally would have used the excuse of a holiday to get a few hours extra sleep but not this time. Because this was the day that Wally had long been waiting for.

The day he finally got to see the Justice League's Head Quarters.

**THUD!**

I mean obviously he had seen the Hall of Justice before, but this would be the first time he got to see inside. The first step to joining the Justice League.

Wally finished buttoning his shirt as he mentally went over his plan for the day.

**THUD!**

First was breakfast, with maybe an extra helping just to make sure he has enough energy for the day. After that Uncle Barry should arrive and they would go on patrol for a few hours.

Hopefully nothing to big would come up-

**THUD!**

-so they wouldn't be late for the tour.

All of the other sidekicks would be there as well, along with their own mentors. Wally took a deep breath to steady himself. This was the-

**THUD!**

"Will you stop doing that?!" Wally yelled at the wall behind him. The noise stopped. He looked himself over in the mirror making sure that he looked okay for his-

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

The wall shook and his Richard Dragon poster fell down.

Wally stormed out of his room and down the hall, shoving open the door to the room neighbouring his. "Stop it!"

His sister was lying on her back, sideways across her bed, her head dangling over the edge as she threw a heavy ball at their shared wall. "Good morning." She said with false sweetness while continuing to throw the ball. She didn't even turn to look at him.

**THUD!**

"I said, stop doing that."

"Why?" She asked, sharply.

**THUD!**

"Because it's annoying and you're knocking my stuff down!" He told her angrily. She ignored him and continued to toss the ball.

**THUD!**

There was no other option. "Mom!" Wally yelled.

"Xiomara, don't antagonise your brother." Mom's voice called back from kitchen.

Xiomara scowled and muttered something under her breath, but she did as mom said, catching the ball and holding onto it. She finally turned to look at him with a glare, her red eyes staring into his green ones.

Wally didn't share much of a resemblance to his sister but there were two good reasons for that. Firstly, she was adopted, secondly, she was an alien.

Her skin was pure, bone white while her lips, nails and hair had an unnatural darkness to them, which Xiomara had decided to call "_Sepulcher Black"_. The patches around her eyes where the same deep black as well, something Wally had always thought made her look like massive fan of KISS. She wore her hair in a messy crew cut.

All of this was in complete contrast to the pyjamas she was wearing at that moment, which where the most noxious shade of purpley pink Wally had ever seen in his life.

Rolling off her bed, Xiomara stood, reminding Wally of another recent annoyance he had been having with his sister. That despite the age difference between the two of them Xiomara was only half an inch shorter than him, which was completely unfair. She was still only twelve!

She looked him up and down before turning her attention to the ball in her hands. "So, you all ready for your play date with the super friends?"

"It's not a play date." He informed her as he walked away, heading downstairs to have breakfast.

Mom was already laying out the food while Dad had taken his seat at one end of the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mom smiled to him as he sat down.

"Morning, mom." He replied as she walked over to the doorway.

"Xiomara, honey. Your breakfast is getting cold." She called up the stair. After a few moments Wally's sister came stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen, barefoot and still in her pyjamas, taking a seat across the table from him. "Is everything alright?" Mom asked, obviously concerned over her daughter's bad mood.

"Fine." Xiomara mumbled.

Mom didn't seem convinced but didn't question her any further. The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet; Wally busied himself with eating, mom and dad talked about their plans for the day with dad only interrupting himself to tell Xiomara not to chew the cutlery as she mangled the end of her fork. His sister meanwhile spent most of breakfast alternating between glaring at him or her scrambled eggs.

"All ready for your day at the Hall of Justice?" Dad asked finally as Wally finished off his third plate full.

"Yeah." He answered excitedly. "I got up early to double check everything." Wally had gone over every inch of his Kid Flash suit to make sure there were no serious tears in it and that his goggles where working. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Your Uncle Barry should be here soon, so why don't you go finish getting ready." Mom said as she stood up to give Wally a hug. "We are so proud of you."

"Why can't I go?" Xiomara asked loudly, throwing the twisted remains of another fork onto her plate.

Mom and Dad shared a look. "Well Xiomara, honey, because it's just for sidekicks." Mom explained gently.

Xiomara wasn't any happier with the explanation. "That's not fair."

"Look." Dad said a little more forcefully. "It's your Uncle Barry's decision. You can ask him nicely when he gets here." Putting emphasis on the word nicely.

"He'll just say no!" Xiomara retorted. She asked their uncle before if she could join him and Wally out on missions, but Uncle Barry had refused her as kindly as he could.

"I'm sure Barry just wants to make sure your safe." Mom assured her. "You're still younger than Wally was when he first started."

"Besides, you can't be the Flash's partner. You're not fast enough. You wouldn't be able to keep up." Wally told her matter-of-factly. In all honesty Wally didn't want her to go. This was the day he had waited years for, and he didn't want her spoiling it.

"Well neither can you!" She shot back.

"Xiomara!" Dad warned.

Ignoring him she continued. "What does that even matter anyway? You're gonna be walking around with three other sidekicks! You won't need to use your speed!" She yelled.

"It matters because you're not anyone's sidekick!" Wally yelled back. "Me, Rob, Aqualad, Speedy; we've all waited years for this! It's unfair that you get to go just because you feel left out!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Dad shouted. "One more word and neither of you will be going!"

"I'm not going anyway!" Xiomara screamed before running out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Overall the Hall of Justice had been less spectacular than Wally had hoped. Finding out that the League's headquarters was just a tourist attraction decoy was a massive disappointment, finding out his Uncle had lied to him was even worse but the most terrible thing had been the guilt that had started eating at him as soon as he had left with Barry. It was so bad that he had been almost relived when he found out about the Hall.

Almost.

But none of that mattered any more. He had something new to look forward too and more importantly something to make it up to his sister with.

He knew that she would still be awake. If she thought he had been at the Hall of Justice all this time she would have stayed up so she could glare at him and if she had known he had gone missing then she would stay up as long as she could to make sure he was okay.

He softly knocked on her bedroom door. "Xiomara?" From the other side of the door he heard her jumping into bed. Opening the door, he saw her pretending to be asleep.

He walked inside and sat on the end of the bed, speaking softly. "I'm sorry about this morning." Silence. "If it makes you feel any better the Hall of Justice didn't turn out so great." Nothing. "We just walked inside, and they sat us down in a library to get stared at by tourists. Didn't even get to look in the gift shop." His sister continued to ignore him. Time for the big guns.

He walked to the side of her bed and knelt down, crossing his arms under his chin and rested his head on the edge of the bed. Her back facing him. "And, I'm not supposed to tell you this." He whispered softly. "But it turns out the Hall isn't the leagues real headquarters."

Finally, she stirred, rolling over to look at him. "It's not?" She asked quietly.

"Turns out they've got this secret space station called the Watchtower, orbiting the Earth."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a secret though, so you didn't hear it from me."

That little bit of forbidden knowledge seemed to cheer her up a bit. "So, the day at the Hall was pretty boring, huh?" She asked carefully.

"Well, it got better later. We decided to ditch the place after the leaguers left for a mission and went on one of our own."

"Oh?" She asked, upset slowly creeping back into her voice. She had missed out on something after all.

"Whole thing was pretty crazy. What started as a fire turned into a secret underground facility, an army of genetically engineered, living weapons and the cloned son of Superman."

"Great." She grumbled, rolling back over.

"And that's not all." He whispered excitedly. "We're starting are own team."

Silence again.

"Took some convincing but we manged to talk them into."

Nothing.

"It'll be; me, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, that's the clone obviously. Speedy, once we tell him about it, he left before all that other stuff." He explained, despite his sister disinterest. "And then there's are sixth member, who we're just waiting for a yes or no from." Wally sat there in the dark, waiting for his sister to get it. After a few moments paced with nothing happening he gave up. "This is where you say 'Yes' or 'No'."

In an instant she bolted up right and faced him. "Me? You're letting me…?"

He nodded.

Xiomara leapt forward and threw her arms around his neck in one of her rare hugs. "Thank you."

"So that's a yes to the team?" He asked, returning the hug.

"Yeah, obviously." She sighed, breaking off the hug while utterly failing to hide her smile.

"Just no embarrassing me in front of them, okay." Wally warned.

"No problem. You'll do that yourself." She laughed.

"I'm serious. I'll get you back if you do!" He promised. "I will use the family photos."

* * *

So this is a story idea I thought of quite recently. The character is a version of Xiomara Rojas (also known as Crush), a character relatively new to comics that  
I find interesting. Given that she is so new and that so little of her history is actually known in comics as well as this being a fan work some things will obviously be different (such as her name being West, not Rojas). I will try a to keep a lot of her comic personality as I can.

Your own opinions and ideas for the story are welcome. Let me know what you think, if anything needs improving and if everybody seems in character. Leave a review or use private messaging.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
